


Two Oblivious Sweethearts Are Into Each Other And No One Expected It

by mysteryskullyatta



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Otherwise Not Relevant, Characters Brought In From A Different Reality, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Slenderman Is Briefly Mentioned, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vegeta Is Also Briefly Mentioned, plot relevant OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryskullyatta/pseuds/mysteryskullyatta
Summary: Zander typically tried to avoid the people he would get romantic feelings for, due to him being so afraid of rejection. He also came to the assumption that no one would return his affections, and that he was destined to be alone.This time, however, he is unable to escape from it.
Relationships: Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Original Male Character(s), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 1





	Two Oblivious Sweethearts Are Into Each Other And No One Expected It

Zander typically tried to avoid the people he would get romantic feelings for, due to him being so afraid of rejection. He also came to the assumption that no one would return his affections, and that he was destined to be alone.

This time, however, he is unable to escape from it.

For some time now, he has had a mentor train him, originally just so he could defend himself, as he was feeling like a burden to his powerful friends Luke and Violet—among other beings—who have been protecting him for so long even without his knowing, until meeting them. 

But, Zander’s training had evolved even further beyond simple self defense. His mentor has been going so far as to teach him how to harness and more properly use his abilities, specifically the ones universal to any being, and the ones forcibly bestowed upon him by his mother; his umbrakinesis. Which was surprising, since his mentor didn’t even have those shadow abilities, but they made do. 

This had given time for the two of them to become rather close. Closer than Zander would’ve anticipated, or was even aware of. At first, he thought that he was feeling just a simple interest or admiration for his mentor that had only grown since first meeting them. Then, he soon came to realize it was so much more than that, beyond the boundaries that would consider his feelings to be platonic. 

It _terrified_ him.

Not only did he manage to harbor romantic feelings for someone who just so happened to be his mentor, which meant he couldn’t avoid them unless he was willing to abandon his training, they also seemed to be the most uninterested in intimate relationships out of anyone he has ever met; including the infamous Slenderman. 

This being that Zander has fallen so hard for is none other than Piccolo, a powerful and brooding Namekian who happened to be nothing but a side character in the _Dragon Ball_ franchise from the reality he, Violet, and Luke are originally from. Before the three were transported to the real Piccolo’s reality mysteriously.

He was in quite the predicament.

But, if he just kept his feelings deep down inside, there was nothing that could go wrong and Piccolo would never know.

Right..?

“Zander, your life energy is all over the place. Is something bothering you?” The sound of Piccolo’s deep voice broke Zander out of his muddled thoughts which caused him to jolt and his cheeks to feel warm.

“No!” Zander responded quickly, which only caused his blush to darken as he turned his gaze immediately to the face of the being who occupied his mind. “I mean—I’m sorry, I just got a bit distracted.” He added sheepishly, “there’s no need to worry about it, it was stupid anyway.”

Piccolo frowned. He never liked when Zander spoke poorly of himself, and Zander knew that, it was just that it slips out sometimes accidentally. “It’s alright, though I’m sure it was not stupid. Perhaps you could tell me what it is that was distracting you so we could properly determine that?” He crossed his arms as he questioned. “We may even end training early today if you wish.”

Zander’s eyebrows raised. He was partially hoping that Piccolo wouldn’t have asked what was distracting him, he didn’t have a made up reason prepared at the moment. “Oh no, we don’t need to,” he replied simply as he shook his head, a little quickly. “If anything, just a bit of a break. I was just...” He trailed off, his eyes taking a sudden interest in the ground as his lips formed into a tight line. Piccolo’s brow raised as well.

His cheeks felt _so_ warm.

“I-I was still worried about what Violet and I talked about earlier!” He perked up and returned his gaze to the other, accidentally showing a little too much that it just came  back to his mind. He and Violet did in fact have a conversation earlier about him training and him wanting to help her and Luke, though that had completely left Zander’s mind at some point or another as it was filled with sweet and romantic thoughts of the Namekian in front of him. “Yeah... I’m sorry. I just can’t help but feel like there was more to that conversation that wasn’t said... does that make sense?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

There was a bit of a pain in his chest at his lying. He hated doing it to Piccolo, but he just couldn’t bring himself to reveal his feelings for him. 

Piccolo frowned again. He couldn’t help but feel like there was something Zander was hiding from him, but for the time being, he will choose to believe him. Then he nodded. “Again, it is alright. And I can understand that.” He reassured. “If you would like, we could take this break so you could go and finish this talk with her?” Piccolo suggested, stepping closer to the Earthling.

“But what about you?” Zander asked before he even realized the words were coming out of his mouth and made unconscious steps toward Piccolo.

“I also realized that I needed to talk to Gohan about something. I’ll do that while you talk with Violet.” He answered simply. The two stopped walking once they were directly in front of each other. 

“Oh... okay,” Zander uttered. He wondered what it was that he needed to talk to Gohan about, but decided against asking. Mostly due to the reason that he was getting distracted again. The closeness, staring into Piccolo’s eyes... Why did he have to be so gay? “Should... we...” He faltered another blush blooming onto his cheeks. A very faint bit of dark fog began pooling around his feet. “Be...”

“On our way..?” Piccolo finished for him, his voice a bit softer than usual. Zander nodded slowly, though still seemingly distracted. A smile crept its way onto his lips.

Zander’s heart skipped a beat, and the fog at his feet increased in amount. 

“Of course. Then we will return here to resume your training?” Piccolo added seamlessly. 

Zander grinned happily, and nodded. Though his eyes still held a dreamy look to them. A moment passed in silence, but not awkwardly. It was quite the opposite. But after that moment ended, Zander’s self consciousness had kicked in again. As his blush turned crimson, the fog darkened and began moving around at a faster speed. “Uh-“

Piccolo also seemed to get a bit flustered. “Well— that sounds like a plan! I’ll see you again in a bit!”

“Okay! Yeah—“

“—Or, well, you know—“

“—Of course!—“

“—However long it’ll take us—“

“—Right—“

“—I mean of course you’re welcome to take as much time as you like—“

“—Well thank you!—“

“—But that doesn’t mean I’m trying to get way from you!—“

“—Oh no Piccolo, I know that isn’t your intention—“

“—I’ve actually enjoyed training you—“

Zander’s eyes widened. “... Really?” He asked softly. Somehow he was able to blush more than he already was.

Piccolo’s face and ears brandished a dark and deep red. “Well... yes. I’ve enjoyed watching you improve, and your company isn’t all too bad either. Your training even serves as a bit of training for me as well sometimes.” 

Zander was silent, his face practically burning and his eyes sparkled. For the first time in as long as he could remember, at least when it came to love, there was a spark of hope in his chest. Hope that maybe... just maybe... he wasn’t destined to be alone.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t still scared of confessing. 

“I’m glad to hear that then...” Zander smiled shyly. 

Piccolo stiffened as his blush somehow intensified. “Good... that’s good. Because I meant it.” He told him awkwardly, as he nodded just the same.

This time the moment that passed in silence was awkward. At least it felt like it to Piccolo. Probably because he was blushing, and this was also after he opened up. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you when I get back, Piccolo!” Zander practically gushed to the other, taking a stance as if he was going to stride away, but he has not taken a step yet. He was still blushing.

“Y-Yes—right!” Piccolo stuttered out. Zander thought it was cute. “I will see you soon, Zander,” he shambled a bit backwards and paused before turning, but then turned back around. “Try not to interrupt her training with Vegeta if they’re at it,” he advised. “I’m sure you’d get quite an earful from that egotistical Saiyan if you did.” As he added that comment, a smirk made its way onto his face, his blush becoming a bit less intense.

Zander chuckled before nodding. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he beamed, and Piccolo’s smirk seemed to soften slightly. The fog at Zander’s feet was still present, though it seemed light and airy. “Well... bye for now!” He hummed with a wave, before using his Ki to lift himself off the ground and away. Piccolo waved as well and then followed suit, but in a different direction.

The usually standoffish Namekian was still smirking after he and Zander went on their way, but only for a moment. Once Piccolo had snapped out of his trance, his eyes widened and he clutched at his chest. He looked down briefly, in silence and closing his eyes. Then he groaned. “What is going on with me? More importantly Zander...” He mumbled to himself before returning his gaze forward and releasing the grip on his chest. “Hopefully Gohan might have some idea... I’ll be damned if I have to go to anyone else about this.”

“Oh thank god she’s not training with Vegeta right now.” Zander sighed in relief upon finding Violet, who in fact was not training at the moment but in conversation with a mutual friend of them both, Luke. Zander practically zoomed down to where the two were, causing them to turn towards where he was due to hearing the sound of his rushed landing. “Hey! I’m sorry if I’m interrupting something but I kind of need to talk to you guys about something!” He exclaimed before landing, stumbling a bit as he did.

“Hey Zander!” Violet greeted, waving a bit as she did.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Luke reassured him. “What’s up?”

“Well...” Zander started twiddling with his thumbs. “It’s about Piccolo.” He seemed nervous. 

Violet stepped forward immediately, and Luke put his hand on her shoulder. “He isn’t being too harsh, is he?” She scowled as her fists clenched. “I know I wouldn’t be able to beat him in a fight but I swear if he—“

“N-no no, it’s not like that at all!” Zander stammered out quickly, waving his hands back and forth in a fast motion with his eyes widened. “He’s been... sweet, actually.” He hummed, his hands slacking as lips turned to a shy smile. “I’ve genuinely enjoyed his training.”

Violet’s facial features and form softened, which signaled that it was okay for Luke to drop the hand on his shoulder. One of her hands went to her hip as she smirked. “It almost sounds to me like you’re into Piccolo or something.” She teased, not actually being serious. Luke smiled as well and raised an eyebrow, as he knew that she was kidding.

Zander flinched, his expression contorting to surprise again. He averted his gaze as his cheeks reddened. “Well...” He murmured, loud enough for the two to hear while the shy smile returned.

Both Luke and Violet were silent for a few moments, looks of surprise present on both their faces. Then, they both gasped loudly with excitement. Metaphorical stars were in Violet’s eyes.

“TELL US EVERYTHING!” The duo shouted excitedly in sync as Violet raised her hands in the air in a celebratory manner. Zander practically jumped out of his skin at the sudden loud noise.

He silently hoped that he didn’t make the wrong choice in talking to them about this.

Piccolo tapped his fist against the door, careful to not knock too loudly as he was well aware of the young child who lived there and did not wish to disturb her. He crossed his arms while he waited. 

The sounds of footsteps were heard slowly getting louder before the door was pulled open from the inside of the home. Upon it being opened, Piccolo was greeted by a man with spiky black hair, who brightened up upon seeing the Namekian. “Oh, Piccolo! Hey!” He greeted the other enthusiastically, stepping aside so he could enter. “It’s good to see you! I didn’t know that you’d be coming by today.”

“Good to see you too, Gohan,” Piccolo nodded to him before making his way inside. Gohan closed the door behind him once he was completely inside. “I was originally not planning on visiting today.” He turned back towards the nerd with a serious look on his face. “But there’s something that I need to ask you about.”

Gohan’s eyebrows raised. “Oh? Is there something wrong?” He asked, concerned. “Is it about Pan? My dad? Videl?” He seemed to look more worried with each person he mentioned.

“No, it’s not about any of them,” Piccolo dismissed Gohan’s worries as best he could. “It’s nothing bad. At least... it might not be.” His brows furrowed, taking the time to think about it for a brief moment. “If I’m being honest, I’m not entirely sure what it is. Which is why I came to you.”

“Oh,” Gohan sighed in mild relief, his form relaxing, but only a bit. “Okay. Well, is it a thing, or..?” He continued to question, more so confused and curious.

“It has to do more with feelings, I believe.” Piccolo answered simply, though a bit of red already began to dust his cheeks. “Particularly my own and Zander’s.” This caused Gohan’s eyes to widen in surprise a bit, but still nodded for his previous mentor to continue. “Recently... I’ve noticed a sudden change in Zander’s behavior. He tries to hide it most of the time, and usually it’s very subtle. It’s like he’s more nervous while in my presence. He blushes a lot, and I find him even complimenting me sometimes.” As he spoke, his blush had deepened. “I just want to know why he is acting this way.”

Progressively, Gohan’s eyes grew wider, and his mouth hung open in utter surprise. This worried Piccolo. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, a feminine voice chimed in. “Well that’s an easy one. He’s acting like that because he _likes_ you.” A woman with short black hair peeked into the room at the two men.

Both Piccolo and Gohan jolted at her sudden intrusion, Piccolo more shocked and confused at her statement. “Videl!” Gohan exclaimed, turning toward her.

“What? Sorry, I couldn’t help but listen in.” Videl snickered, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly after walking into the room and joining them. “But, yeah. Piccolo, Zander likes you! I mean, _like_ like. Kind of how...” She paused in thought, trying to explain it in the best way she could for the love-inexperienced Namekian. “Kind of how Gohan and I are with each other!” She declared, signifying what she meant by hugging Gohan from the side, turning his head, and planting a kiss on his lips. “Romance stuff.” She added, looking back toward Piccolo. 

This made Gohan blush a bit. “That was basically what I was going to say, but... better.” He grinned, and Videl giggled in response.

Upon finally understanding what Videl meant and receiving this information, it felt like Piccolo was steaming with how warm his cheeks felt, and his eyes were really wide. “So Zander... wants to be in a romantic relationship with me..?” He asked for confirmation.

“Yes!” Gohan agreed.

“Exactly.” Videl nodded with a proud smile on her face.

“I... oh my god.” Piccolo muttered, clutching again at his chest with one hand.

“But what about you, Piccolo?” Gohan asked.

“Yeah, do you like him too?” Videl also questioned.

“Well... I’ve actually been behaving practically the same way when I’m around him... and I think...” Piccolo hesitated, before averting his gaze. “No, think isn’t the right word. Being in a romantic relationship with him... would be something I truly want.” He spoke the last part in a sigh, as if he desperately needed to come to that realization. He returned his gaze.

Videl quietly cheered as her arms shot into the air, narrowly avoiding Gohan. A look of absolute shock was apparent on his face, but then it softened to that of exuberant. “I’m so happy you finally found someone.”

Piccolo stiffened and looked away again. “W-Well—“

“You should tell him!” Videl blurted out in excitement. 

“What?! N-No!”

“Why not?” Gohan asked. “What’s stopping you?”

“Well... I’m not sure, actually.” His brows furrowed. He pondered the thought of actually telling his feelings to Zander. 

“I understand,” Gohan attempted to reassure, recalling the times when he first realized his romantic interest for Videl. “He definitely likes you too though, so we think you should totally go for it. I mean, if you feel like you’re not ready to tell him yet, that’s okay...”

Piccolo was silent for a few moments, still in thought. “No. No, I...” he closed his eyes. “I’ll tell him.” He finally concluded, opening his eyes again. This caused Gohan to grin again.

“Well what are you waiting for? Don’t make us stop you!” Videl encouraged, urging for Piccolo to be on his way and do what he intended to do.

“What? Right now??” Piccolo sputtered as she even began pushing him lightly. It wasn’t enough to actually push him, but it was enough to provoke him to back away. He looked to Gohan, and he shrugged, chuckling nervously.

“Yes! No time like the present! It’s past time for you to get a partner!” She insisted, causing Piccolo to stutter incoherently and his cheeks to feel warm again.

“You should come back over later to tell us how it went! Of course Zander is also invited.” Gohan chirped, seemingly as joyful as ever as he opened the door for him. This did not alleviate Piccolo.

“See you later Piccolo!” Videl sang as he was backed out of the house. She stopped pushing once that happened, and both she and Gohan waved goodbye to him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Piccolo huffed with a still-red face before waving briefly and then flying away.

“Maybe I shouldn’t do this,” Zander worried. “I mean, maybe I was nitpicking and making something out of nothing and—“

“Zander,” Violet interrupted, speaking in a soothing voice as she gently placed her hands on his shoulders. “It’s okay. You’re just overthinking about thinking again. It’s okay to feel doubts about it and be nervous, we’re here for you.” She consoled him, rubbing his shoulders. Luke offered him an amiable smile from next to her. “It’s going to be alright.”

Zander was wordless for a few moments, his expression unreadable. He took a deep breath and then sighed. Suddenly, he began to tear up and a wobbly smile formed on his face. “Thank you,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around the two of them. “Thank you both.”

Violet and Luke returned the gesture, hugging him tightly. “Of course man, we’ll always be here for you!” She proclaimed, patting his back. “Pals for life.”

“Pals for life indeed,” Zander laughed.

“And as pals, we’ll stay here for emotional su-support if you need it.” Luke added, and chuckled a bit.

“Good, I’m sure I’ll need it,” Zander replied, laughing again as he broke the hug. Violet and Luke did the same. 

“You got this though,” Violet assured him. “And then you’ll finally be able to see the greenest part of his ass.” She joked with a grin. This made Luke wheeze as he burst into laughter, knowing what she was making a reference to.

“W-What?!” Zander’s eyes widened as he stuttered out of pure shock, almost dissolving into shadow right then and there. His face was as red as a cherry. “There are _greener_ parts of his— why would that be my first concern?!” He held his cheeks, feeling extremely flustered and mildly confused.

This made Violet start laughing a bit as well. “Oh my god you sweet angel,” she cackled. “I’m kidding, don’t worry. I mean, he might anyways, no one really _knows_ , but— oh frick he’s coming.” She and Luke halted, noticing Piccolo’s return over the horizon.

“Wh—“ Zander turned to see as well, making his widen again once his eyes found the rapidly approaching Namekian. “Oh gosh I’m not ready,” he practically squeaked, his shoulders to his ears.

“Yes you are!” Violet encouraged him, already sounding slightly distant as she and Luke had already began to back away to give the two space. “Remember, we’re here if you need us! Emotional support pals for life!”

Zander looked back to them nervously. Then he sighed, and turned back forward. 

“Hello again, Zander,” Piccolo greeted the Earthling as he landed rather gently on the ground in front of Zander. “I noticed that Violet is here, with Luke. Did you get to tell her what you wanted to tell her?” He asked, rather amicably.

“I-I did, yes!” Zander answered, nodding fervently. “And did you get to have that conversation with Gohan?” He also queried.

“Indeed I did,” Piccolo concurred. “It was very... eye opening, to say the least.” His gaze diverted to the two that were a little ways behind the ravenette, seemingly looking towards him and Zander and murmuring to each other at the same time. But once they had noticed Piccolo looking at them, Luke made a poor attempt at pretending he wasn’t looking by averting his gaze repeatedly, and Violet waved. “What are they doing here, actually?” He narrowed his eyes. “And did she just say something about my _ass?_ ”

“HA! I think he heard me!” Violet practically yelled and began cackling like a witch, holding her stomach as she fell backwards. Luke was trying to contain his laughter.

Zander’s eyes nearly popped out of his sockets with how wide they got as his face simmered red yet again, his form stiffening. “Uh— she was probably just making a joke with Luke or something, I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about!” He babbled nervously, before his mouth formed into a tight line and he looked off to the side. “And they’re here for... emotional support.”

Piccolo returned his gaze to Zander with a questioning look on his face. “Emotional support?” He echoed. “Why is that needed right now?”

“Oh, that’s...” Zander hesitated, his hands clasped together with his thumbs fidgeting. He looked back to Piccolo, but only for a moment as he turned his gaze towards the ground. “That’s because I...” He had trouble getting the words out, a little surprised that Piccolo was being this patient. “I need to tell you something. It’s pretty personal, and extremely nerve wracking because I typically try to repress this kind of thing, but... I trust you. So...”

“I see,” Piccolo vocalized simply, seemingly calmed down after getting slightly agitated by Violet’s crudeness. “I’m glad you trust me. I trust you as well.” He proclaimed as he smiled a bit, causing Zander to practically melt and smile bashfully. “What do you need to tell me?” He very slowly began stepping toward him.

Zander took a breath of air. “Well, I—... I...” He faltered, staring longingly into Piccolo’s eyes. Piccolo stared back. And the way he did... it was unlike anything he had felt before. He felt warm, nervous, calm, and blissful all at once. His heart was practically pounding out of his chest. “ _I really like you._ ” He finally blurted out, before his eyes widened and quickly clamped both of his hands over his mouth in embarrassment.

Piccolo’s expression turned to surprise briefly, halting his movements. Of course, it was already assumed due to his talk with Gohan and Videl, but hearing it confirmed by Zander himself felt different, to say the least. His face had reddened as well.

And that’s what did it for Zander. At least to his emotional drive to his powers that prevented him from literally hiding in the shadows, that is. But seeing that reaction after revealing his feelings was apparently its breaking point. Just like that, his form had uncontrollably dissipated into a puff of shadowy fog. 

“Zander?!” Piccolo exclaimed, his eyes widening. He was aware that Zander’s powers gave him this ability to disappear, but never did it happened so suddenly or while in the middle of a conversation. “Are you okay..?!” He was looking around, a bit frantically.

It was a few more moments before Zander was able to materialize back, Piccolo’s gaze zooming to focus on him. He looked completely and utterly embarrassed, and he removed his hands from over his mouth. “I’m sorry!” He apologized immediately. He looked to Piccolo briefly before his eyes shot down to look at the ground. “I’m okay, I just kinda... freaked out, that’s all.” He made a waving motion with both his hands when he spoke the words ‘freaked out,’ frowning.

“It—It’s alright,” Piccolo stammered, before hesitantly and gently placing his hands on Zander’s shoulders. He tried a reassuring smile. Zander’s heart leapt into his throat, though he couldn’t help but smile back. “But, you really mean that... romantically... right?”

Zander hesitated, before nodding. “Yes...” He spoke out nervously.

Piccolo seemed to blush. “Good,” he breathed. “I know you do.”

Zander’s lips parted in a frown and his brows furrowed, eyes widening in the process. He looked mortified. “What..?” His voice broke, heart sinking to his stomach. He assumed the worst.

Piccolo noticed Zander’s sudden change and raised his eyebrows, seemingly worried as he frowned. “I-It was what I was asking Gohan about earlier,” he spilled immediately, trying to explain. “But it’s okay, it’s not a bad thing! I like you too!” His face and ears flushed completely red after he had realized what he confessed, and he flinched in reaction.

Zander’s expression softened, and his form relaxed. “You do..?” He asked softly. “Really?”

“Yes, I do.” Piccolo confirmed, nodding a bit nervously. His hands were still on Zander’s shoulders. “So much to even want to be in a... romantic relationship with you...” He mumbled the last part out out of shyness, his gaze going off to the side.

Zander looked practically euphoric, though his bottom lip began quivering and his eyes started welling up. “I... I’d love that...” He expressed, a few tears spilling over. 

Piccolo’s eyes returned to look at the male in front of him, seeming both delighted to hear those words, and concerned. “But why are you crying?” He questioned, his emotions somewhat apparent in his voice.

“I’m-I’m just really, _really_ happy, don’t worry.” Zander stumbled out an answer, still absolutely overjoyed.

“I’m glad, then.” Piccolo murmured, hesitantly reaching his hands up to use his thumbs to softly wipe away Zander’s tears and cup his face. “Is this okay?”

Zander closed his eyes blissfully at the contact, leaning a bit into it and smiling all the while. “More than okay,” he sighed happily. “Does this mean we’re together?” He opened his eyes again.

“Of course,” the Namekian purred, causing Zander to feel weak in his knees. “Unless there is some other form of affection that may confirm our relationship?” 

Zander’s eyebrows raised, and he couldn’t stop smiling. “There is _one_ thing that comes to mind...” Though, the idea was already in his mind long before the proposition came around. 

Piccolo, surprisingly, was no better. Though he was much less experienced in the actions and thoughts of that nature, Zander being the exception. “Oh? What would that be?” He asked.

Using his Ki, Zander almost shot himself up off the ground to come so very close to Piccolo’s face. Almost enough to to where their noses are touching, but not quite. This caused Piccolo’s eyes widened in surprise. “Kiss me?” He gazed into the other’s eyes lovingly and expectantly.

“ _Yes,_ ” Piccolo sighed, nervously tilting his head and leaning in hesitantly, mainly due to being unsure on how to kiss. Zander’s eyes fluttered shut. He was able to make do as his lips finally met Zander’s.

It almost felt as if everything else around them was at a standstill. Zander’s heart was practically pounding out of his chest as his hands snaked up Piccolo’s chest and around his neck. He shuddered at the contact and closed his eyes as well, but he could only seem to focus on how soft Zander felt, and how addictively he invaded all of his senses. One of his hands slipped behind Zander’s head and tangled in his fluffy hair as they kissed, his other hand going down and wrapping around his waist.

Zander slowly and reluctantly pulled away, seemingly in a daze. Though, Piccolo pulled him back in for a few more times, much to his surprise, and delight.

“That was...” Zander trailed off, before opening his eyes slowly. Piccolo’s eyes were already open. He giggled a bit softly as Piccolo managed to momentarily chuckle breathlessly. “I really liked that.” He smiled sheepishly.

“I’m glad,” Piccolo smiled as well. “I did too.” Both of their faces were still dusted red.

“YES!” Violet was heard to cheer loudly and enthusiastically, causing Zander and Piccolo to turn to her with looks of surprise on their faces. Luke avoided looking at the two, looking awkward. “Sorry! Zander’s just been pining for you for a while, so I got really happy that it wasn’t one sided!” She yelled over to them, her hands cupping the sides of her mouth to better project her voice. Luke laughed a bit.

Zander’s face steamed, stiffening and slowly turned back towards Piccolo, who had already returned his attention to him. 

“A while?” Piccolo repeated in question, raising his brow and smirking.

“Well, yeah...” Zander chuckled nervously. “Can you blame me?” He spoke a little quietly as his expression was a bit suggestive.

It was Piccolo’s turn for his face to burn a dark red again. “I mean... considering the way I feel about you, I... guess not.” He laughed briefly. That almost caused Zander to dissolve into shadows again. “But why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Well, uh... a few reasons.” Zander answered. “But, primarily... I was too scared. Every time I liked someone, they never felt the same way. So I just assumed it would be the same outcome.” He shrugged, then frowned, looking off to the side. “And I didn’t want to have you feel all awkward, and I didn’t want to run away because I didn’t want you to not train me anymore.” He rambled on, getting lost in the thoughts of worse case scenarios again. “And... I didn’t know how open you or any of the others would be to me being... gay.”

Piccolo’s brows furrowed. He used his closest hand to reach for the side of Zander’s face, causing him to return his gaze and smile a bit uncontrollably. “I understand. But I’m still glad you told me.” He returned the smile warmly as his expression softened.

“I am too,” Zander uttered softly.

Piccolo’s gaze seemed to trail down to Zander’s lips. “May I... kiss you again?”

“ _Please_ _do_.” Zander answered quickly.

And so he did. 

Then eventually they got back to training.

... Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This is my first time writing this sort of thing so I really hope you enjoyed it! 😊💛
> 
> I may write more scenarios that I’ve got cooked up in my head for these two because they’re cute to me and I’ve been thinking about them a lot. But I am also unsure.


End file.
